


Ripe

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breasts, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hormones, Lactation, Modern AU, PWP, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: Rey is feeling ugly at nine months pregnant, and Ben is happy to remind her how attractive he finds her.Fluff, purely smut.





	Ripe

“My feet hurt.”

 

“Mmmhm.”

 

“And my back. Well, one of my butt cheeks, mostly -“

 

“Pressure on your sciatic nerve.” Ben licks his spoon clean before dunking it back in the carton of ice cream resting on the great swell of his wife’s extremely pregnant belly. It twitches, occasionally, as the baby moves around inside. He resists the urge to stroke it for the hundredth time since getting home from work. He knows that she’s exhausted and grumpy and gassy and hungry and also tired. Ben has heard it every day for the past three months, a few before that... And honestly, Rey isn’t a whiner. So Ben _knows_ how badly it must suck.

 

He can’t help that he’s enjoying it. 

 

“And - she’s doing this thing, she’s sticking her feet or something in my ribs,” Rey goes on, shifting between his legs with great effort. In two weeks (roughly, hopefully) they would be holding their first baby girl and her belly would no longer be swollen, ripe with a budding life _they_ had created.

 

“That sounds terrible,” Ben says, sympathetic. He nuzzles her soft brown hair - thick and glossy from months of prenatal vitamins - to hide his grin. 

 

“The worst though,” Rey says, glumly dropping her spoon in the rapidly melting carton of mint chocolate chip, “is I’ve started leaking.” Ben can tell she’s upset, embarrassed - even her part gets over warm over his chin as he holds her tighter. “I’m just so ready for my body to be _normal_ again.” Ben hears her sniffle.

 

 _Shit. Not tears._ Ben can handle her frustrated snapping and angry shouting, the occasional cold shoulder because he missed the hamper or forgot to toss the orange juice once the bottle was empty. The time he ate the last oatmeal cream pie cookie. 

 

“It is normal, it’s beautiful,” Ben says quickly, pecking the crown of her head as his hands slide around to hug her. 

 

“You’re just _saying_ that because you’re stuck with me!” Rey burst out, before covering her face and breaking down. Her shoulders jumped with each shaky breath and Ben felt himself flying into panic mode. Carefully, he got up from behind her in their big bed, kneeling beside her, hunched down at her level. Rey was not a small woman, but still considerably smaller than him. He tips her chin up and his heart clenches at the sight of her tear-stained face.

 

“Rey, you know that I would be stuck with you regardless.” He gives her a wry smile as she glares at him, hazel eyes clearly showing she’s not in the mood for even the gentlest teasing. 

 

Another tactic, then. He glances down to the tank top stretched over her frame. It’s a crop top and thin material and he can see the outline of her pregnancy-darkened nipples as well as the curve of her belly. Even with her dark brown hair knotted messily atop her head, she looks even sexier than she had the night they met - and she had been wearing a _very_ short dress that night. 

 

Something about her soft, swollen body makes him protective. Primal. Aroused by the effect his seed has taken on her slender body, how their baby has grown in her. He doesn’t tell her how good it looks to him. The new fullness, weight to her breasts. How sensitive she’s become _everywhere_. She tastes different, the few times she’s let him go down on her. It’s wonderful, and his dick is halfway hard thinking about it.

 

And now she’s - _lactating_. 

 

“It just really sucks to feel so gross and fat all the time,” Rey whimpers, and Ben knows what he has to do.

 

“Take off your shirt,” he says, crawling over her legs. She sighs and rolls her big eyes.

 

“Have you not just heard me? I’m not in the mood!”

 

“Yet,” Ben agrees. “Come on, babe. Let me show you how _disgusted_ I am.” He chuckles as she huffs and lifts the hem of her top, inching it over her belly slowly. Giving her time to swat him away. She doesn’t.

 

“Ben...”

 

“Please,” he whines, ducking down to gently drop a kiss on her belly before moving to her newly exposed breast. Softly, he laps at the dark areola until her nipple puckers. Her breathing shifts, making her belly move against his cheek. “Take this off.”

 

“Fine,” she huffs, pretending to be irritated. If she truly was, she wouldn’t fumble to lift the flimsy tank over her head. Wouldn’t let him cup the full globes of her breast, pushing them up together so he can marvel at them. Her breasts had barely filled his palms before and now they’re nearly spilling over, perfect. He licks his lips before attaching to one peak, sucking gingerly. She’s sensitive, could hardly wear a bra the first trimester. Ben doesn’t want to push his luck.

 

“Ooh,” Rey breathes quietly. Her voice takes on that husky tone she gets when she’s turned on and it makes his scalp prickle pleasantly.

 

He finds a rhythm and keeps at it. He tastes something, almost watery and sweet, and grins against her skin. He pulls back and watches the thin liquid bubble on her nipple as he squeezes. 

 

“So sexy,” he murmurs, switching to the other while rubbing the colostrum into her skin. Then he slides his hand over the generous bend of her tummy, down into the panties covering her mound. She’s hot and wet and cries out sharply as he strokes nimble fingers over her nub.

 

“Please, please,” she whines, need taking over, and Ben nods against her tits. His thumb flicks her clit as long fingers slip inside of her; Rey tugs his hair and shudders. Ben watches her head toss back against the headboard and her hips rock against his gentle thrusts. Her breasts bounce with each movement. His dick is all the way hard now, tip wet with precum, growing just as needy as his wife.

 

“Can we...?”

 

“I don’t know how, with _her_ in the way,” Rey pants, hand rubbing her belly.

 

“I’ll do the work,” Ben promises. He slides back and Rey moans at the sudden absence of his fingers as he turns her onto her side, stuffing a pillow under her belly for support. As soon as she seems ready, Ben is clamoring our of his work pants, dropping them on the floor (he will make sure they get in the hamper before Rey notices, _he swear_ ). He straddles one thigh and lifts the other, then lines his cock up with the enticing heat of her entrance.

 

“Fuck,” he curses as he slides home. Her pussy feels tighter somehow, snug around his aching length and so, so wet. She croons as he gently thrusts in and slowly out, relishing in the delicious sensations, indulging in her soft cries of pleasure. Sweat beads above his lip as he tries to restrain himself. It’s so hard when all he wants is to fuck her, ravage her - but he refuses to hurt her or potentially their child.

 

“Ben,” Rey whimpers, nails digging into his thick, muscular thigh. His hips snap against her at the sound of his name and she gives him a low, greedy moan. “I’m not gonna break, baby - you can go harder -“

 

“Oh,” Ben replies, increasing the pressure and tempo. Rey licks her full lips, nodding as her brow creases. “Good?”

 

“More!” Rey tries to push back against him but she’s almost pinned under the weight of her belly. He holds her thigh and reaches for the bump, touching the place where their baby probably sleeps, lulled by the rocking of their bodies. Rey covers his hand with her own, eyes glazed with need as she wiggles under him. “Please, Ben. Do it hard. Make me cum.”

 

How can he say no? He pins her leg against his broad chest as he leans forward, grabbing onto the headboard for leverage as he crashes into her. Rey moans in pleasure as he slams his hips hard and fast into her, pleasure crawling up his spine and shooting pleasant tingles over his skin. He can’t hold on - seeing her so full of him, his dick and his child, all signs of health and fertility, it’s too much. He reaches between them to stroke her clit and Rey stiffens almost instantly, breath choking off in her throat.

 

“That’s it, that’s it,” Ben groans out. He feels her walls clench and tighten against him, rhythmically milking his orgasm out. With a grunt, Ben spills inside of her, grinding as close as he can get as his dick twitches and his eyes roll back. “Rey!”

 

She shivers as she rides it out. Soon, they’re both coming back to their bodies, breathing hard. Ben rolls to the side to avoid crushing her. Sweaty but sated, he glances up to her. Rey has a silly, dreamy grin on her face, and turns her gaze on him.

 

“What’s with your face?” he asks, tickling fingers over her ribs.

 

“I’d forgotten how much I like that,” Rey says with a shrug, blushing lightly.

 

“Glad I could help.” Ben kisses her belly before leaning up to capture her lips. Hopefully that means he can convince her to fuck him again before she goes into labor. It’s not every day his wife is nine months pregnant and stunning.


End file.
